Computers, televisions, telephones and other electronic products contain large numbers of essential electronic semiconductor devices. To produce electronic products, hundreds or thousands of semiconductor devices are manufactured in a very small space, using lithography techniques on semiconductor substrates, such as on silicon wafers. Due to the extremely small dimensions involved in manufacturing semiconductor devices, contaminants on the semiconductor substrate material, such as particles of dust, dirt, paint, metal, etc. lead to defects in the end products.
To exclude contaminants, semiconductor substrates are processed within clean rooms. Clean rooms are enclosed areas or rooms within a semiconductor manufacturing facility, designed to keep out contaminants. All air provided to a clean room is typically highly filtered to prevent airborne contaminants from entering into or circulating within the clean room. Special materials and equipment are needed to maintain contaminants within the clean room at adequately low levels. Consequently, construction and maintenance of clean rooms can be time consuming and costly. As a result, the semiconductor processing equipment installed within a clean room should preferably be compact, so that large numbers of semiconductor wafers can be processed within a smaller space, thereby reducing space requirements and costs. Accordingly, there is a need for smaller semiconductor processing equipment, to reduce clean room space requirements.
Existing automated semiconductor processing systems use robots to carry the semiconductor materials. These robots are designed to avoid creating particles which could contaminate the semiconductors. However, even with careful design, material selection, and robot operation, particles may still be created by these robots, via their moving parts. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for processing semiconductor substrate materials with very low levels of contamination to maintain the level of defects at acceptable levels.